Angel of the Opera
by Bahaumaunt
Summary: It's Spring and the Drama Club at Azumano Middle School has started and Riku, Daisuke, and Satoshi have the lead roles. As they act out the musical The Phantom of the Opera strange things begin to happen. Is the story comming to life?
1. Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. .

Angel of the Opera

Takeshi's brown eyes glimmered in admiration as he leaned against the door to the auditorium. A beautiful voice was heard from inside the room. Riku Harada was trying out for one of the lead roles. He had no idea she sang so well! If he could just get a hold of the cast list Ms. Zanow was making, he would be able to write an awesome story about it!

"Takeshi Saehara! What are you doing?" A sharp voice cut through his thoughts and Takeshi immediately jumped from the door.

"Ms. Zanow! I'm…uh..." Takeshi searched for something, anything, to get him out of his situation.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, You CANNOT listen into the auditions! You'll find out who is chosen _tomorrow_!Until then, you have to wait just like every other student at Azumano Junior High School, Mister!" The play director gripped Takeshi's arm firmly and she started to drag him down the hallway. "You think you'll get away with another 'I forgot' eh? Well, I'll make you remember. Oh how you will remember-Niwa!" The tall blonde woman stopped short seeing Daisuke trying to sneak by her, "Niwa! I did not see you at auditions today! I know you can sing! You better be there when I get back or so God help you, I'll-"

"Yes Ms. Zanow," Daisuke quickly said, "I'll be there..."

"You better Niwa! Don't you dare try to get away Saehara! I'm not finished with you! Oh ho ho you won't forget this! Don't you 'my father' me! I'll be talking to your father! See how he likes this! He won't be happy…."

Daisuke quickly shuffled down the hallway to escape Ms. Zanow's monologue on how she is going to punish Takeshi. _I have no singing talent! Why does she want me to join the drama club? Oh why me?_ Daisuke briskly walked down the hall, looking at his feet and rubbing his head. As he approached the auditorium he heard a new voice singing, a pretty horrible voice compared to the last one. He turned through the door and collided with something.

"Ow! Look where you're going-oh! Niwa!" Riku blushed furiously at Daisuke and helped him up, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She noticed the script for the play he had picked up earlier, "Oh. So you're trying out for the play? I've heard you sing before! You'll definitely get the part! No doubt about it!" Riku walked back into the auditorium and disappeared among the crowds of students walking around.

Daisuke stood dumbstruck, _why is everyone saying they heard be sing before? I don't sing! I would never sing in front of anyone, let alone Riku! What-Dark! What did you do?_

**What? **Dark sounded a bit grumpy. Possibly he was jealous of all the attention Daisuke was getting. **Don't think of me! I didn't do anything like that. You know I'd never make you sing in public!**

_Oh yeah? How about that time you took over my body and made me look like a womanizer! I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to embarrass me again!_

**Come on Daisuke! You know it wasn't me! You should remember singing! What's up with you? It was just last month!**

_What? What are you talking about? I never sang!_

**Yes you did. Trust me. Okay fine, don't trust me. You trust you mom, don't you?**

_Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?_

**She videotaped it Daisuke. Just like she videotaped all your birthdays, your first training, you know, all the important events in your life! She obviously taped you singing for the Winter Festival Talent Show!**

_WHAT? The Winter Festival Talent Show! You've got to be kidding me!_

**If you don't believe me, ask Emiko. Oh, and you're wanted.**

Daisuke opened his eyes to see a group of people standing around him.  
"Niwa? Are you okay? You were squirming around a bit." Risa Harada stood closest to him with a slightly worried look, "What part are you trying out for? I'm obviously going out for Christine! Oh, I bet if Dark was here he could be my Raoul!" Risa walked away with a dreamy look spread upon her face.

Daisuke jumped out from the chair he had fallen on. "I'm okay," he said to the crowd around him, "I, um, just had a stomach ache? I feel a lot better now! Yeah…"

The crowd quickly parted leaving Riku standing next to Daisuke, "So Niwa? What part are you trying out for?"

Daisuke blushed, "Well, I don't even know what play this is Miss Harada. Mrs. Zanow just pushed me in here, I guess. What play are we doing?"

Riku rolled her eyes impatiently, "We're doing the Phantom of the Opera, Niwa!"

Daisuke jumped up, "No way! I love that movie! I gotta try out for Raoul-"

"What's Satoshi doing here?" Ritsuko Fakuda said from behind Daisuke.

It was true. Satoshi had walked on stage to start to sing. He slightly blushed at the screams and catcalls from the crowd, then looked down at the script.

"Okay, Satoshi Hiwatari! Up for the part of, Erik the Phantom! Along with him, Riku Harada! Trying out for the part of Christine, the Phantom's love! Riku? It's your turn Riku! "

"Oh! I forgot!" Riku sprinted up to the stage and skidded to a stop next to Satoshi.

"Okay, Phantom of the Opera song!"

Satoshi looked up from the script, "Ms. Zanow! I'm trying out for the part of Raoul, not the phantom. Why am I singing this?"

Ms. Zanow looked at her script then exclaimed, "I just want to hear you sing! It doesn't matter what song you sing! Okay here we go!"

The music began from the nearby speakers.

Riku bravely opened her mouth and sang:

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name   
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind"

Satoshi, ignoring all the girls' screeches from below, started to sing:

"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,   
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind."


	2. Decisions

"DAIIIISUKE!" Emiko Niwa frantically ran towards Daisuke's room. She raced up to his bed and yanked the covers off.

"Mmm five more minutes mom…" Daisuke rolled over and Wiz readjusted his spot on Daisuke's neck.

"Daisuke Niwa! Get out of bed this instant! You're going to be late for school! It's already 8:00!" Emiko pulled Daisuke's pillow off his bed.

Daisuke stretched, "Eh? 8:00? Okay…. EIGHT O'CLOCK?" Daisuke sprang out of bed and disappeared down into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Daisuke was running towards school at top speed, his mind racing. The night before, Emiko had showed him the tape of him singing at the Festival. He _had_ sounded really good. But why couldn't he remember? He reached the school quickly and ran inside his classroom a second before the bell rang.

"That was close Niwa." Satoshi calmly said from behind his book.

"Yeah. Hi Satoshi." Daisuke and Satoshi had been stuck in a strange relationship over the last few years. Dark and Krad were mortal enemies, while Daisuke and Satoshi were friends. "Oh, you did great yesterday! I never knew you cold sing so well!"

Satoshi smiled, a rare smile that he usually only gave to Daisuke, "Thanks. You did well yourself. I would be surprised if you didn't get the role."

Miss. Dryden walked into the room, her waist-length brown hair swaying slightly. Many of the boys immediately stopped talking amongst themselves and looked up at the teacher. Unlike the other teachers at Azumano Middle School, Miss Dryden was the funniest, nicest, and to the boys, most beautiful. She stepped up behind her desk and viewed the class with her sparkling lavender eyes. She smiled and said "Ahh my first period class. My favorite!"

One boy's hand shot up, "Did you have a nice afternoon Miss Dryden?"

She smiled warmly, "Why, yes I did Mr. Kuramae, thank you. Well, Ms. Zanow has informed me that the selections for the play is finished!"

The class suddenly burst out with questions and murmurs about the play.

"Calm down! Calm down. After this class, I shall post it up on the News Bulletin Board outside this room. Feel free to see it. Oh, and one more thing. All you girls, no ripping off Satoshi's name for your shrine! Now for another big announcement: POP QUIZ!"

"Wow that quiz was really easy" A girl walking by said.

"Yeah! I wish all our teachers were like her!" Her friend said.

Daisuke pushed through the swarm of students trying to get to the News Bulletin Board.

Main Cast for the Phantom of the Opera

Erik the Phantom -------- Satoshi Hiwatari

Christine --------- Riku Harada

Raoul ---------- Daisuke Niwa

Madame Giry ---------- Risa Harada

Carlotta -----------Ritsuko Faukada

Firmin------------- Kyoko Hitari

Andre------------- Elliot Veridan

Piangi-------------- Kanome Sotaru

Meg Giry --------------- Mio Hio

Daisuke jumped into the air, "yesss! I got Raoul!" Daisuke shoved his way out of the crowd and ran up to Riku. "Riku I-"

"Got the role of Raoul, I know. I got the role of Christine."

"Hey Riku!" Risa pushed Ritsuko away from Riku angrily and said, "You know, as Christine, you'll have to kiss Daisuke!"

Daisuke blushed. He had thought about that last night.

**You did more than _just _think about it. You dreamed about it too.**

_Dark! Stop it!_

**I'm just pointing out the minor facts Daisuke.**

"So what if I have to kiss Daisuke?" Riku stared at Risa "Just because _you _did get a major role doesn't mean you can come over and try to scare me out of mine!"

"Well, I know you're going to mess up because you because you really stink at acting!"

"So you think you're better? The how come I got picked and YOU didn't!"

"You got picked because you sang with Satoshi and his voice covered up yours!"

Daisuke and Ritsuko quickly pulled apart the quarreling twins.

"Stop that ruckus or I'll call the principal!" Mr. Nicalls sternly said, walking awkwardly through the clumps of students, "Riku, Daisuke? Here" he handed two blue slips of paper to them, "You've been excused from your elective, language, and enrichment classes to go to play practice."

Risa walked up to Mr. Nicalls, "What about me, sir? I'm in the play, too!"

Mr. Nicalls checked his list, "Yes you are, but I'm sorry. You don't have a really major part in the script so you don't need to practice a lot. All right, I'll see you three later! Don't forget to hand in your Science Report!" He walked away holding another slip meant for Satoshi.

Risa stood there, staring at the spot where Mr. Nicalls had just stood. Her brown eyes filled with tears as Mr. Nicalls words ran over and over in her head. He had said the biggest insult you can say against her.

"Risa? It's okay Risa. Your role is important! Don't worry-Risa!" Riku worriedly watched Risa run into the girl's bathroom with tears spilling out of her eyes.

Daisuke grabbed Riku's arm, "Let her go. She needs her time alone."

Riku nodded, then followed Daisuke towards the auditorium.


	3. Rehersal's darkness

"Passion! Act like you'd rather DIE than have her escape with Raoul!" Ms. Zanow was yelling her throat out in an attempt for Satoshi to really sound like he was in love with Riku. "you sound like your reading from a script!"

Satoshi eyed Ms. Zanow, "I am"

Ms. Zanow nearly fainted, "NO! You are not reading from a script, you are reading from your heart! ACT! When you act, you don't simply read and perform what the script says! Come on! Try it again!"

Daisuke coughed then sang his line for the act, "What you heard was a dream and nothing more."

"Satoshi, come on! You signed up for this, remember?" Riku impatiently tapped her foot as Satoshi slowly read his lines, trying to memorize them. "Hello? We're supposed to acting, memorize them later! Are you listening to me?"

Daisuke sat in the chair watching Riku's attempt to make Satoshi act better. After about ten minutes of her frustrated yells, he walked onto the stage, "Riku? Maybe we can just skip to our act and Satoshi can, um, memorize his script in the back?"

Riku glared at Satoshi, "Fine with me. We'll go to the part where we're singing to each other the first time."

"Okay. Lemme find the part." Daisuke flipped through his script and found the spot.

**I bet you just want to skip to the end so you can kiss Riku!**

_What? I never said that! This is just a play Dark!_

**Maybe, but you still want to kiss her. I can see your thoughts, remember?**

_DARK stop! Please!_

"Niwa it's your line" Riku prodded Daisuke's shoulder, "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Oh it's nothing. Um okay here" Daisuke and Riku began running up the stairs, In his haste, Daisuke's shirt got caught in metal and he fell back. Several attempts later they had finally made it up the stairs, and Daisuke was badly bruised on his rear end. When they tried singing, Daisuke frequently forgot his lines. When they had finally made it to the end, Satoshi had forgot to make his entrance and they had to start the whole thing over again.

One Hour Later "Oh you guys are doing so great! I'm so proud of you! Now let's try this act one more time. Try to make it perfect" Ms. Zanow was practically wetting herself from excitement.

Riku grabbed Daisuke's hand and started running up the stairs singing.

Daisuke sang loudly, "Why have you brought me here?

"We can't go back there!"

"We must return!"

"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"

Daisuke stopped running and grabbed Riku, "Christine, don't say that!"

Riku pulled herself away from Daisuke and sang, "Those eyes that burn!"

"And if he has to kill a thousand men,"

"Forget this waking nightmare!"

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill!"

Daisuke and Riku continued to run through the maze of stairs and hallways. Riku's brown eyes were gleaming with determination to do well. Daisuke looked unsure.

"This Phantom of a fable, believe me!" Daisuke continued to attempt to tug Riku back down the hallway, but Riku just pulled Daisuke harder.

"…and kill again!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

Riku and Daisuke sang as one, "My God who is this man?"

Riku ran on, "…who hunts to kill?"

Daisuke followed, "…this mask of death?"

"I can't escape from him!"

"Whose is the voice you hear?"

"…I never will!"

"…With every breath?"

The duo leaned closer together and sang, "And in this labyrinth, where light is blind! The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside your/my mind"

Daisuke grabbed Riku firmly and sang, "There is no Phantom of the Opera!"

Riku grabbed Daisuke harder and sang louder, "Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night! To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness! But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound In that night there was music in my mind! And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before!"

Daisuke looking at Riku fondly, "What you heard was a dream and nothing more!"

Obviously not listening to Daisuke, Riku sang, "Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world! Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore!"

Daisuke shook his head and sang, "Christine! Christine!"

Satoshi suddenly swung down from the balcony above, white feathers spreading from behind him and he uttered one word, "Christine."

Then it all went black.

"Daisuke? Satoshi? What just happened?" Riku stumbled through the darkness until she found Daisuke. A loud bang echoed throughout the silent auditorium. The lights flickered back on and Riku screamed louder than she ever screamed before. It was an odd sight. Riku was hanging around Daisuke's neck, and Daisuke was petrified in fear. Satoshi was standing nearby with a shocked expression on his face.

Ms. Zanow was swaying back and forth from the banister above, the Magical Lasso around her neck. Dead..


	4. Krad

Ms. Zanow's body swung back and forth above their heads.

Okay stay calm! Stay calm! This is an everyday thing, right? Having your teacher found dead hanging from the banister! Right? Oh man..

**DAISUKE! LOOK OUT! **

An arrow suddenly embedded itself in on the wall behind the spot where Daisuke had just dived from. Satoshi and Daisue gasped in unison a note unfurled itself from the arrow's body. Inside it was a pure white feather. Daisuke picked it up, but before he had a chance to examine it, it suddenly caught flame and turned to ashes before his eyes.

"Hello? There's a dead body there! Are we gonna look at some stupid feather while Ms. Zanow just hangs up there? There's probably some murderer in here! We're all probably next his list! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Riku stomped her foot angrily and said, "Fine! I'll go get Principal McGeean and tell him what happened. You two stay here and look out for whoever killed Ms. Zanow! You can do that, right?" Riku ran up the aisle and through the door, leaving Satoshi and Daisuke alone.

Daisuke felt a familiar sensation running through his body and he transformed into Dark, the Phantom Thief, "**Okay Satoshi. Start talking. What is the monster inside you up to? Why the hell did he kill Ms. Zanow!"**

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, anger burning through him, "Really Dark. He is not so much different from you. Anyway, why do you think Krad has anything to do with this?"

"**You're kidding! Same as me? Psh, notice he's the opposite of me? White wings and Dark wings? Krad and Dark? I'm not no monster like he is. Where have you been? And look at the feather that was with the arrow. It was obviously his. Why'd he kill Ms. Zanow?" **Dark took a step towards Satoshi.

_Dark! You don't even know if it was Krad. Besides, Satoshi was here the whole time! He couldn't possibly have had the time to change into Krad, kill Ms. Zanow, and-_

**"Daisuke, Daisuke, this is Satoshi we're talking about. The lights went out for about ten seconds, which is plenty enough time for him to strike! Come on Hiwatari, tell me what Krad is up to!" Dark held up a black feather and it started to glow blue, "Tell me or I'll fight you."**

Satoshi chuckled, "You couldn't beat me."

**"Wanna bet on that? I'll-?**

_Dark stop it! I won't let you hurt Satoshi. You know Dark, I think I should take over Dark…_

**"What? Take over? Don't make me la-aghh! What the-" **Dark glowed brightly, then transformed into Daisuke.

"Satoshi? Do you know who killed Ms. Zanow? Please tell me." Daisuke asked, scanning the ceiling and the balcony for any sign for the killer. Not finding anything, he sighed and sat down with his back to the fake wall.

Satoshi sighed and looked around himself guiltily, "Dark was right. It was Krad."

Daisuke jumped up, "But how? You were right behind me when it happened! Krad wouldn't have had the time to kill her. And why would he?"

**Duh Daisuke, Krad is a cold-blood killer. It's obvious he did it.**

Satoshi leaned in close to Daisuke, "He separated himself from me. I don't know how he did it, but he did. I tried out for this play because I know he'd come here to ruin it for everyone. I thought…I could catch him…"

The sound of something metal falling echoed above them, but nothing was there. The freaky sounds and Ms. Zanow's dead body wasn't making Daisuke very comfortable. He started walking towards the auditorium, "Maybe we could wait out here, you know? Um, it might be dangerous in here." He started walking towards the chairs.

Satoshi followed him, "You're right… Miss Harada should be back soon.

As Satoshi had predicted, Riku had raced back in, her face as white as a ghost's, "Here Mr. McGeean! Look at that! Now do you believe me?"

Principal McGeean stood in shock when he saw Ms. Zanow's dead body swinging back and forth, "Oh my God-somebody call the police!" he turned around and ran out of the auditorium fast enough to make a road-runner proud.

As soon as he walked through the door, it slammed shut faster than it should have. Riku and Satoshi didn't seem to notice, but Daisuke was bothered by the fact that there was no light outlining the cracks in the door.

He ran up to the door and felt along the edges of the door. Something hard was coating it. Fearing what he expected, Daisuke slowly stood up and tried to push open the door. As he had guessed, the door didn't budge.

"Satoshi! Riku! Come here! The door won't open! Krad's trying to-uhhh" Daisuke turned to see Riku's blank stare and he realized that Riku had no idea who Krad was. He looked at Satoshi but he just pushed Riku on towards the door. The three of them pushed, slammed, and did everything they could think of to open the door, but they couldn't.

Another banging sound echoed throughout the much-too-large-to-be-a-school auditorium. Satoshi's eyes narrowed, then he grabbed Riku and Daisuke and ran towards the side of the auditorium. He pulled out a key from his pocket and ran his hand along the wall. He seemed to find what he was looking for, because he stepped away from the wall and held the key to the door. The key stuck, then suddenly turned sideways. A panel in the wall opened and the trio ran into it.

The secret room was about the size of the teacher's lounge. The paint on the wall had long faded away, leaving it a very pale yellow. A ripped couch lay in the corner, and a beat up wooden chair was in the corner. There were no windows, and the door they had come through had vanished back into the wall. It was like a prison.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke, "Daisuke, I think we should tell her who I am. Who Krad is. If we don't she could do anything, and that wouldn't help us at the moment. I don't know if you have noticed, but we're in mortal danger now."

Daisuke nodded, "I'll start" He walked over to Riku and started explaining about Satoshi's job in trying to catch Dark. He told her why he had seemed so distant to everyone; he was trying to keep Krad in. Satoshi added several points to his explanation, and in the end, Riku finally understood everything about Krad. Daisuke had made sure to stay as far away as he could form the topic of Dark.

**I see your not to keen about letting her know about your little secret, eh?**

_You know I don't. She hates you, remember?_

**Shut up.**

"I.…Can't believe it. After all this time you've been hunting Dark? And you had Krad in you? That's really incredible. But there's one thing I don't get. If Krad is inside you, how is he out there in the auditorium?" Riku sat down carefully on the ripped sofa.

"I don't know how, but Krad broke free from me and is trying to…trying to kill me and Daisuke." Satoshi responded.

"Why Daisuke? How could he know him?" Riku was having flashbacks of Dark saying he knew Daisuke, too. Dark and Krad, they seemed so much alike.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke carefully, "Let's just say that they've had problems in the past."

As Riku and Satoshi continued to talk, Daisuke started to play with a hole in the wallpaper right in the corner in the room. _Now that Riku knows that Krad was part of Satoshi, she might guess about me and Dark. She hates Dark, so what if she starts hating me too! I couldn't live with that!_

**Calm down Daisuke, she probably won't find out for a while. Even if she does, it's me she hates, not you. So stop worrying about her and worry about our lives!**

Trying to ignore Dark's voice, Daisuke tugged at the slight bit of wallpaper.

"I don't think Krad knows about this room. We should stay here and make up a plan while we're safe. We don't know how much time we have before he discovers this room." Satoshi said.

Daisuke nodded and kept playing with the torn wallpaper. It suddenly broke off revealing a small hole in the wall behind it. A twinkle of light shone for a moment beyond the darkness in the hole. He stuck his fingers in the hole and felt around, trying to see what had just shone. He felt wind on his hand for a moment, like someone had just walked by it. He quickly withdrew his hand and looked inside the hole. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the outline of something tall. He stuck his finger inside again and tried to feel it, but it was gone. He and looked inside again, and there was nothing but darkness. Once more, Daisuke searched the inside of the hole with his hand, but this time, something touched him from above. A hand. Daisuke yelped and leapt back from the wall.

"What is it Niwa? What happened?" Riku worriedly ran over to the frightened boy.

Satoshi walked over to the hole in the wall and his eyes widened.

A golden glow emitted from the hole, then there was a loud blast.

Coughing, Riku yelled, "What the hell is this!"

Through the smoke, a tall figure stepped through the newly-blasted hole in the wall. A low laugh shook the room as the smoke cleared to reveal a tall, gold-haired teen.

Krad had found them.


	5. The Silver Feather

"AHHHHH WHO IS THAT!" Riku screeched. She backed up until she hit the wall, "Niwa, Hiwatari! WHO IS THAT?"

Satoshi grabbed Daisuke and threw him next to Riku, "Daisuke, Riku! Stay there!" Satoshi jumped at Krad, but was thrown back by a burst of white magic.

"Ahhh, so her name is Riku? What a…lovely name for such a…lovely girl. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing my music. My music…" He slowly walked towards Riku, who was trembling next to Daisuke, clutching his shirt.

"**Oh no you don't" **Daisuke felt a familiar sensation and he knew he was about to transform in the legendary phantom thief, Dark. But Riku was there!

**Daisuke, who cares to Riku sees you transform? We'll do something later so she thinks she dreams it!**

Krad smiled cruelly, "Having a slight conflict Tamer Daisuke? Or should I say Dark?

Riku stopped trembling long enough to say, "Niwa, what is he talking about?"

"Riku," Daisuke said quickly, "I trust you enough not to hate me for this, for not telling you sooner. I am Dark, the legendary phantom thief!

**Finally. Now, let's see some action! Wiz! Come on, we need to tell someone they're not wanted!**

Dark walked over to Krad, "Wanna dance, pretty boy?"

_Wanna Dance, Pretty Boy? What is that Dark? This is no time for jokes!_

Dark laughed then flew at Krad, Wiz's wings skimming the ceiling, "**Hold on Daisuke, try to withstand this!" **A feather in his hand began to glow blue and Dark shot a glimmering beam of light at Krad.

Krad went crashing into the wall, breaking up more of the hole. Seeing a solution to the cramped space, Dark blasted an enormous hole to the outside world. Krad and Dark flew up through the hole, hitting each other with blasts of magic.

"I'm dreaming, right Hiwatari?" Riku asked Satoshi, "Thi-this just can't be real."

Satoshi looked through the hole at the distant flares of light, "This is real alright. Come one Riku, let's get out of here before Krad gets back."

The two of them opened the secret door again and ran found the door still shut.

Satoshi walked towards the door, but before he could do anything, the secret door burst open and Dark went flying. As he collapsed in a heap before Satoshi and Riku, he transformed back into Daisuke.

"Hah, you're weaker than I expected." Krad stepped in, holding not a white feather, but a silver one. "It's amazing what powers I can use now that the Hiwatari Tamer is now out of the way! But I imagine… What would my powers be like if they were doubled?" the feather in Krad's hand glowed gold, as did Daisuke's limp body.

"Krad! No don't try it! The power will overwhelm you! All that power could backfire and cause something catastrophic!" Satoshi yelled.

"Tamer Hiwatari, no, Satoshi. You words are meaningless! I will control this power and you will NOT stop me!" Krad yelled back, his eyes sparkling.

Riku dropped down and grabbed Daisuke, "Niwa! Wake up! Daisuke…"

"And now! Power! Come to your rightful master!" Krad shouted. The light from the feather shot up and filled the room with a silver aura. Daisuke's body soared into the air and his image seemed to double. Daisuke's body suddenly jerked back and fell to the ground, while the blurry image that had been around him moments ago stayed in the air.

"DARK! Fill me with your powers of darkness!" Krad yelled, floating in the air with his arms open as if he was expecting an embrace. A gust of wind kicked up, flickering the silver light around the room.

Satoshi ran in front of the blurred image in the air and yelled, "I know now, without a doubt, Dark is light!"

The hanging blob burst open and golden light shot at Krad, who immediately fell back and covered his eyes.

"Light? How can this…Daaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkkkk! No! I shall take his powers!" He shot a flare of silver light back at the light. Dark's golden bolt of magic flickered, then also turned silver and went into Krad, as if he was a sponge soaking up water. "Now, I shall become more powerful than ev-what the?"

The magic in Krad suddenly turned black and burst. Krad went flying into the other room.

"Here's my chance!" Satoshi ran into the other room, preparing himself to attack Krad.

"Satoshi? What do I do with Daisuke?" Riku dragged Daisuke's body into the secret room.

As soon as she went in, the table crashed behind her, covering the entrance, and Satoshi said, "Stay there. I'll take care of Krad." He bent town and pulled out a chained necklace, "This should get rid of some of that power."

Before Satoshi could but the necklace on the unconscious Krad, another beam of black light shot out of his body and circled the room.

Satoshi put his hand over his eyes to block the gusts of wind, and ran back to Riku and Daisuke.

The black beam grew thicker and enveloped the entire room. The light from the hole to the outside vanished, as did the light from around the table covering the entrance.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked. "Why is it dark again? Wait. Dark? Where's Dark! I can't fell him in me!"

Satoshi answered back, "Ignoring how perverted that sounds…Krad took Dark to gain more power."

Daisuke yelped, "WHAT? Couldn't you stop him? Where is he? Why is it dark? And where's Riku?"

Satoshi gasped, "Riku? She was holding onto you a moment ago. Arg! What's that?"

Daisuke heard a fumbling noise, then fell back as a candle was lighted a few inches away from his face.

"There. That candle wasn't in here earlier… Where are we?" Satoshi said.

The old, beat-up room they had just been in was now replaced with a beautifully painted and decorated…. Bathroom. And from the looks of it, it was a ladies bathroom.

Daisuke gasped, "Where are we? WHAT AM I WEARING?"

Both Satoshi and Daisuke's clothes had been replaced. Satoshi's blue shirt and black pants was replaced with a maroon suit. Daisuke's clothes, the same as Satoshi's, was replaced with a very loose white shirt and brown pants.

Satoshi glanced down at his clothes in disapproval, then looked back up at Daisuke, "The proper question for this situation is, when are we?

-------------------------------------------

Yay! That's the end of chapter cinq! Sorry it took so long to write this one. Apparently my teachers decided to see who could give the most homework before Christmas.

I was in such a Kingdom Hearts mood when I wrote that, if any KH fans noticed .


	6. Forgotten Memories pt 1

"Wh-when are we?" Daisuke stuttered. He stood up and examined himself throughly.

Satoshi rose beside him and brushed off a layer of dust from his arm, "Yes. When Krad attempted to absorb Dark's Magic, he couldn't contain it all and it burst out. The sudden addition of Magic to the room threw our dimension off, and warped us to what I assume is a parallel dimension." He paused, and pulled at his shirt, "And from the change in clothing, we might be different people here. We're obviously older, too."

Daisuke stared at Satoshi, almost in an unbelieving way, "What! This isn't possible!" He looked across the room, looking for a mirror. Once he found it, covered in dust and finger prints, he walked over to it, and wiped it clean with the bottom of his shirt.

And what a surprise met the two of them. They were now approximately twenty, Daisuke was taller, and both of their hair was longer. Both were garbed in old fashioned cloathing that seemed quite familiar.

Satoshi sighed and shook his head, "This is an interesting predicament."  
Daisuke continued staring at the mirror in horror, "I-I, we, my hair, what's going on-"  
Daisuke's terrified speech was cut off by a high-pitched screech accompanied by loud, feminine yells, "There are _men _in the Women's bathroom!"  
Satoshi grabbed Daisuke by the neck of his shirt and ran out of the bathroom, his arm up to block off thrown pieces of cosmetics.

The room they had entered was extremely large- Daisuke's own house could have fit easily within it. The ceiling was domed and depicted pictures of angels flying, carrying doves and harps. One short staircase led up, then split into two curved ones, both going through a different door. But what made Daisuke's eyes sparkle was not the size of the place, but how the room seemed to be made of Gold.  
He turned to comment of the room to the only familiar person there, but found Satoshi gone. Startled, he quickly looked around the room in search of him, but to no avail.  
"There ee is! Monsieur Raoul!" Two men ran over to Daisuke, linked arms with him on each side, and dragged him out of the room, "Monsieur, we thought we had lost you!"  
Daisuke stared at the two, "Erm, I think you've mistaken me for someone else- I'm Daisuke, not 'Raoul'." _Raoul? From the Phantom of the Opera!_

The two immediately let go of him and stared at him, the shorter one slightly slapping his cheek to get his attention, "Now now Raoul, we know your excited for the performance tonight, but don't be going delusional on us!"

Daisuke blinked at them. He couldn't leave this room, he was looking for... What _was _ he looking for again? His mind raced back- he was planning to see a grand musical tonight featuring Carlotta (who seemed to fancy him), and he had walked into the Bathroom to wash his hands, but he had accidentally went into the womens. Daisuke gasped, _Where did those memories come from! I'm not from here... But where am I from? And who was I looking for... _Confused, he looked to the two men, who returned smiles to him.

"Come now, Monsieur Raoul. You must prepare for tonight!" They grabbed his arms once more and marched him out the door, where his own chariot and two white horses stood.

Slightly annoyed, Daisuke hopped into the cart, his body climbing up it as if he had done it a thousand times, _Though I have done it thousands of times before... Wai- what? No I... What's going on? _He realized he was standing, the horses' reins in his hands and the cart already moving away. Why were these new memories appearing? And wasn't he supposed to be looking for someone...? No, two people... Possibly one male and one female...

A woman standing outside of a new pub was ringing a bell and shouting, "Come to Reek's new Pub! All drinks are half price!"  
Daisuke nearly fell down, _Reeks? That sounds familiar... AH! Riku! I'm supposed to be looking for Riku and Satoshi! Why did I, _how _could I forget!_

The man behind Daisuke spoke, "Monsieu Raoul, it seems that you have missed the turn."  
Daisuke looked back, seeing a past fork in the road. He silently cursed and turned the horses around.

He entered his mind once more to discover that he had forgotten the remembered.

----------------------------------------------------  
I'm uberly sorry for the long lack of this chapter!  
I did put this aside for a while, but I'm back! I promise to keep writing!

Also, this chapter is quite a bit short. I know the next one will also be short, but you will also get that faster  
But after these two, there will be a longer one, and possibly a fight scene!

Thank you aaaaalllllll for supporting my story, and for those who yelled at me to get back, thanks , you were the biggest inspiration to get back to work!


End file.
